gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Palethorn
|death = 1886 |voice = Steven Blum |appearances = MediEvil 2}} Lord Palethorn of Shoreditch (né Reggie Pallthrop) is the primary antagonist of MediEvil 2. Story A successful industrialist, Palethorn embraced the ethics of the Victorian age. He exploited every opportunity and was hungry for wealth and social acceptance, even changing his name from Reggie Pallthrop and bought a title to make him seem more a part of the establishment. He believed that Black Magic was the key to power and wealth. Using Zarok’s spell book he planned on taking over London and eventually, the world. In 1878 prior to the events of MediEvil 2, Palethorn accompanied by Professor Hamilton Kift travelled to the Hebrides to locate the last missing pages of Zarok’s Spell book. After searching the burial grounds the spell book was discovered at the Northern part of the island in a tomb. Upon touching it the Tomb began to collapse around them, Palethorn abandoned Kift and escaped with the spell book. MediEvil 2 '' In 1886 Palethorn used Zarok's spell book and unleashed havoc on London. The spell resurrected the dead across the city, including the skeletons of dinosaurs housed in the museum. During the spell, Palethorn was transformed into a red-skinned demon with elongated ears and the pages of the spell book scattered across London thus making the zombies he brought to life uncontrollable. During this time Palethorn and his assistants, Dogman and Mander worked on a machine named the Great Scope at the Greenwich Observatory to instantly locate all the pages of the spell book that were lost in the blast, however his plans were foiled by Dan after he crashed an airship into it. Soon after Palethorn builds Iron Slugger and organizes a boxing match with Kiya as the prize, Iron Slugger is defeated by Dan and his plans are thwarted yet again. Now realizing Dan is becoming more of a nuisance he contacts The Count to help dispose of him whilst he continues his search for the pages. He finally confronts Dan at Cathedral Spires and recovers the last page of the spell book from him. Now obtaining all the pages, he summons a demon to destroy Daniel once and for all. Dan manages to confuse Palethorn's ship into hitting the demon, which ultimately lead to his defeat. He then uses one last attempt to kill Dan and triggers an explosion, but ultimately fails resulting in his own death. He can be seen in the games alternate ending if the player manages to collect all the chalices, appearing as a large monster presumably in Gallowmere’s past. Quotes *'Palethorn': "Silence. Think about it Daniel, an eternity by my side. Why with my powers I could put flesh onto your bones as easy as pie." *'Dan': "I'd never join you." *'Palethorn': "What was that? Could you mumble that again? No... oh well... You two can redeem yourselves. Kill him while I decipher this spell page." *(to Dan)'' "Oh you've killed my beloved servants, how tragic. How achingly predictable. Well Daniel it's been fun, but now I'm afraid the game is over and it's time for you to die." Gallery Palethorne.jpg|Palethorn render. PALETH2.png|Concept art of Palethorn. PA55151.png|Palethorn's aircraft. VictorianTrain.png Jkljkhn.png Lord_palethorn.png References Category:Characters Category:MediEvil 2 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains